etherelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gourum
Gourum is the largest independent nation in the Free Lands. It is ruled by the Earth Child, the incarnate of the Father of Lands (also known as the Light of Honor). Gourum is known worldwide for its military strength. It is widely known that the capital, Del Zaros, has never fallen in all of its more than two millenia of existing. Demographics Gourum is made up predominantly of humans, mountain elves, croni and merenern. The general population of Gourum is 36 million people. Following is a breakdown of population statistics. *Human: 36% (12,960,000 people) *Mountain Elf: 35% (12,600,000 people) *Cronus: 23% (8,280,000 people) *Merenern: 5% (1,800,000 people) *Other: 1% (360,000 people) Economy Gourum is a mountainous nation rich in mineral deposits. As such, its primary economic activities are mining, smithing and enchanting. Del Zaros is a hub for enchanters, having a global reputation for excellence rivaled only by the mythic Grand Forge and Namgan. The issue of whether Gourumite or Namgani enchantment is superior is a contentious one among enchanters, many of whom travel to schools in one or the other region to better their knowledge of the craft. Secondary to Gourum's mineral trade is agriculture. The lands in the south of Gourum are home to rich, fertile soil, and Gourum grows large quantities of root vegetables like beets, potatoes and carrots for sale. It is a primary source of raw sugar and molasses as well, being capable of producing both in abundance as the product of processing beets. Gourum's northern border touches the Sea of Ice. Fishing for crab and whaling are also prominent trades with a large stake in the nation's economy. Both resources are uncommon in other parts of the world, and as such, Gourum controls a near monopoly on the these animals and their biproducts in the Free Lands. Military and Government Gourum is ruled by the Earth Child, who is selected between the ages of eight and ten years old to be elevated into his position. He gains access to the memories of his predecessors on ascending to the throne, granting him greater insights about the world than many of his peers. Most Earth Children have kept a cabinet of officials for beurocratic purposes related to the mundane activities of taxation, education, agriculture and trade. The Earth Child generally handles military affairs and matters of foreign policy personally. Military Gourum's Military is comprised of three primary forces. The Ironclad serve as the nation's infantry. They are trained in combat arts including hand to hand combat and the use of advanced forms of magic, and given access to suits of enchanted iron armor on their graduation from the military academy in Del Zaros. Use of enchanted iron, particularly in combat, is strictly taboo throughout Etherel. It's primary function is to enhance the physical gifts of its user; however, this enchanted iron poisons the blood and shortens the user's lifespan. The Ironclad are restricted to use the benefits of their armor only in battle against an invading army. They are Gourum's greatest military aset. Dog Riders are Gourum's cavalry. Because of their diminutive size and light weight, croni are generally selected for this unit. Horses are not native to Gourum and do not fair well in the mountainous terrain of the nation's northern reaches, nor do they tolerate the winter freezes well. As such, Gourum breeds a kind of dog which may grow to five feet in height and seven from nose to tail. These dogs are ridden into battle, providing Gourum with a force that has more flexibility than the average cavalry unit, and can generally hit harder. The Wall Guard is the final layer of Gourum's defenses. This unit is comprised of Sword Dancers and distinguished enchanters. The outer wall of Gourum is engraved with the visages of nine historical figures from the nation's past. Each possesses a large, enchanted ruby clenched between its teeth. Through rites known only to the Wall Guard, the faces may be animated, and disengage from the wall as fully formed, humanoid golems for the purpose of defending the city. The Sword Dancers act as marionette-like guides for the golems, directing their movements through intricate dances and the enchanted short swords they wield in battle. Notable Cities *Del Zaros (capital) *Morgrou